Dragonfly
by Ji-Ann
Summary: When three dragons are born, Pine, Shock and Quebec are there to help the three to learn their powers and the power of the dragonflys, to succsead in the prophosy they where destined to forfill.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was noon when Pine heard the horn and she was at the market. It sounded 3 times in a tone obviously higher pitch then the normal emergency bells. This horn`s meaning was that the eggs at The Nest had hatched. The horn was one most would celebrate, but Pine new the danger of the hatched dragon eggs and the evils they lured over from the other side that wished to steal the power of the new-born dragons.

Pine was one of the people that are in a group that protects the dragons. Well, Pine really isn't a person, she`s a dragon herself, she has the power to change her form from an earthy green dragon, to a dirty green and brown haired, tan 19 year old human. Currently in human form, her hair was choppy and bed-head style.

On the third sound of the horn, Pine`s eyes widened, "Three!" she whispered. Pine left the cheering market place and ran down the cobble stone street. Finally she made it to the small home of the two twins, her partners, Shock and Quebec.

Pine knocked on the door, more like pounded. Shock opened the door, Quebec right behind him. No one would be able to tell they where twins without knowing. Shock was tall with electrifying yellow hair, short but not buzzed and sunny yellow eyes, while Quebec had long, hair that flowed like a river and had countless shades of darker blues in it and her eyes where as blue as they could get.

"We were just about to go and find you" said Shock. He was only 18 his voice wasn't too deep yet.

"Three sounds of the horn? Three dragon eggs hatched?" Quebec looked at Pine. "We better hurry."

The three ran down the cobble stone streets. Almost to The Nest they heard a familiar voice.

"HELP!" It was Briz, the guard at The Nest. The three ran faster.

When they finally got to The Nest they saw Briz, trying to fight off two well armed men with all he had, a sword and quickness. But it wasn`t enough. The two were going to kill Briz, or they would have if a giaint rock hadn`t flown from the ground and smashed into the two men, leaving them knocked out on the ground. Pine was satisfied with her aim.

There was one more man, hand stretched over one of the new born dragons, currently in human form. His hand seemed to be capturing something, sucking up something from the baby. It`s power. When he saw that his friends had been defeated, he moved his hand to another one.

"Don`t you dare!" yelled Shock. Suddenly, with a quick movement of Shocks hands, the man was struck with lightning, blown off his feet, and thrown backwards, perhaps, 20 feet.

Quebec ran to the baby that the man had taken power from. It was a girl, now pale, colorless, powerless, and on the verge of death. The other one, another girl, had barley been touched except the power in the eyes had been loosened.

Quebec had to think fast.

She took the power from the already loosened power in the eyes since she never practiced the dark power of color stealing. She moved it to the pale girls eyes, leaving noting left in the other's eyes.

Blindness.

She put the power in the pale girl's eyes. They immediately turned every color you could think of. Red, orange, blue, green, pink, and yellow. Most of it was yellow.

"Huh," said Quebec to herself, "Electricy, no doubt. Shock will be happy."

"Are they ok?" said Pine kneeling down to pick up the one Quebec hadn`t noticed, a boy with red, orange eyes, while Shock took the pale one from Quebec`s hands.

"Would ya look at that, yellow eyes. Electricy I bet." Shock smiled.

"You bet." Said Quebec, picking up the now blind one, the one with white eyes. "I guess we won't know till she`s older…"

"Stop the chatin, you three need to get out of 'ere fast, 'fore more come!" yelled Briz, he had just finished handcuffing the men. "Best be gettin to Mist fast!"

"That's that, we`ll take the safe way to Mist…" before Shock could finish Quebec cut in.

"The Shifting Boulders" she looked at the others, "Better call the Flies."


End file.
